


Yesterday

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Paranormal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 卡尔·巴拉特有一个附身





	Yesterday

卡尔·巴拉特有个二重身，或者守护神，他不知道那叫什么。那个东西在他很小的时候就出现了，他神志足够清醒，知道不该把这告诉任何人。他不知道它是哪里来的。他知道它不是自己的一部分，因为他并没有觉得少了些什么；而每次他想要询问它的时候，它就不见了。

青少年时期有那么一个晚上他在阳台上偷偷抽烟，在不太熟练的动作之间，他冲着街上的寒冷和黑暗问：“所以你为什么要消失？你什么时候会消失？”

“你应该问的是我什么时候会出现。”

“你现在不就出现了吗？”他眯起眼睛，“我猜你一直都在那里所以根本没有什么出现不出现，只是我听不见你的时候对我而言你就不存在。”

“这个问题是没有意义的。”那个声音回响了一下，继续说，“我是说，我什么时候会出现？这才是你需要真正考虑的问题。我什么时候会消失？这他妈的是句废话。”

“为什么？”

“因为，”它不耐烦地说，“我怎么会知道？”

那个声音出现之后，卡尔·巴拉特的饭量翻了倍，不过从来没有人注意到。他还在他漫长而充满挫败的青春期，他的骨骼和躯体还在生长。等到他成年之后，他的酒量自然也翻了倍；这是指跟他本该有的酒量相比，但包括他自己在内，没有人知道他一次本该接受多少酒精，贪食的二重身褫夺了这个权利。连皮特·多尔蒂都不知道。皮特进入他的生活不算太早，但绝不算太晚。他们都愿意假装这个时间是特殊的、命定的，其实他们都知道时刻本身平平无奇。只有相遇本身是特别的，世事如此。

他和皮特·多尔蒂已经一起写歌好多年了。在那之后，它基本上再也没有来烦他。只是在某个夜晚，他独自走到街上，当他顺着公路往前走，并注意到夜景模糊而冷淡地闪着光芒的时候，一阵_déjà vu_突如其来地侵袭了他，现实在某种程度上与他青春期的那个夜晚建立了联接。没有多少相似的元素，只是同样的寒冷；同样在深夜。卡尔·巴拉特想起来他还有这么一个朋友。

“你要是知道我是谁、我是哪里来的、这都是怎么回事这种问题，”这个声音有一次说，“你就得先杀了我。”

卡尔那时觉得可笑，因为你怎么能杀得死一个声音？但它的语气足够严肃，足以让他不继续追问下去。而现在这个晚上，他突然想起，这其实根本不公平：是它跟随了他这么多年，了解他的一切，但一直就什么事隐瞒着他。他突然之间决心把一切搞清楚。他抬起头，然后问，“你在吗？”

他以为自己不会收到回答，但恰恰相反。回答来得很快。“我当然在，”那个声音好笑地说。

“呃。嗨。你很久没出现了，我是说。”

“很高兴你还能意识到，”它平平地应答道。

“为什么？”

“这跟皮特没关系。”那个声音说，“本来就是这样的。在某个时刻，你得该死的忘掉我。一切就是这么安排的。”

卡尔耸耸肩。“可是为什么？”

“这跟你没关系。”它又说。

“不。”卡尔·巴拉特说，突然有点愤怒。“这当然跟我有关。你纠缠我已经十几年了，而我甚至都不知道你来自哪里。我想知道一切，我觉得我有必要知道一切。”

“我不能告诉你。”它不耐烦的语气里掺入了一些明显而尖锐的恐惧。“这和你无关，我需要回答你多少遍？”

卡尔站住了。

“你到底是哪里来的？”他问。

那个回答一直没来。他知道它已经再次消失，只是这次并不利索，好像从哪儿钩走了一块雾蒙蒙的什么。如果它有同类的话，在它们之间它一定不算是最专业的那个。卡尔转过身，在大街上又走了一会，最后回到屋里。

一件不算太新鲜的事是，大概一个星期之后卡尔·巴拉特从梦中惊醒。他和皮特现在住的地方相当狭窄，墙壁也不够厚，在半夜他们需要睡在一张床上。严格来讲是两张床，但床不能算床，只是两块亲密无间的床板。皮特睡得很死，他因此得以轻手轻脚地坐起来，当他的脚触到地面的时候，他站起身，然后在对面墙壁前靠着的那把旧的塑料椅子上坐下。他伸手拿过吉他。他什么都没做，只是坐在那里；靠窗的床的上边，天花板的下缘有一线光亮。

“你还在吗？”

没有答复。他犹豫地继续，“我只是想告诉你，如果你真的要离开，那就离开吧——我是说，我能理解。”

有一会他以为它真的走了。不过，过了一会，回应来了。“那个家伙可能会以为你在跟他说话。当心点。”

“皮特睡着了。”他瞥向那个在床上的影子，眨眨眼睛。“我很抱歉再次问你，”卡尔没有对着任何东西说话，“但是，这是你决定消失的理由吗？我是说，皮特。”

“别傻了，”它嘲笑道，“从各个层面上都可以说是我把他带给了你。”

他抬起头，安静了好一会。“谢谢？”

“什么？”

皮特在梦中翻了个身。“我的意思是，他几乎能算是我见过的最好的人。”卡尔说，凝视着另一个男人的脸。有那么一段时间，屋里寂静得和愧疚一样沉重，他以为那个声音消失了。但他错了。一些等待之后，它说，“他本来就该来找你的，这只是时间问题。一直如此。拖得有点太久了。”

“你是什么意思？”

这一次，沉默回答了他。卡尔站了起来，把吉他放回原位，摇摇晃晃地走到床边。当他在皮特身边躺下的时候，一阵刺眼的光掠过他的眼睛。他惊讶地伸出手去，拉开窗帘，清晨从窗户外面拼命涌进来；如果他推开窗户，城市中央的那种独特的、轻柔且冷漠的噪音也将会涌进来，这种噪音属于清晨。或许会有一只鸟停在窗框上，看着他们而不啭鸣。他醒得比他以为的要迟。

青少年时候，卡尔·巴拉特曾经用润滑过的手指探索过自己，当他扩张、深入，触碰到那个位置的时候，疼痛似乎轻松地就消弭了，或者是融化在了快感中的某个位置，他全身的震颤伴随着一种有如被窥探的不可思议的羞耻。他抬头瞪着天花板。

“不要告诉我你在看！”

“不是我想看，”它仿佛在憋笑，不过比那要邪恶许多，“你不能忘记我一直在这里。”

卡尔·巴拉特挫败地哼了一声，把手指退出来，套好裤子，蹩进洗手间。“你不该看。你告诉我你跟我差不多大年纪，对吧？这就跟看色情杂志差不多。你不该干这种事。”

“说了不是我想看。”那个声音诚恳地补充了一句，“而且那很不错。”

如果是随便其他哪个人说这么一句话，卡尔会往他们脸上打一拳。但是这个声音已经跟着他很久，所以此刻感到尴尬反而荒唐。他感到的更多的是别的什么。卡尔·巴拉特把手伸进水流下，好奇地看着镜子里面：“你感觉得到这个？我的意思是，我以为你没有实体。这是性。”

“我不能说没有实体。”那个声音纠正他。“但这很复杂。”

“下次拜托你别过头。”卡尔说。

他不知道下次它有没有别过头，他希望如此，因为他再也没有在类似的时刻感受到它：无论是自慰还是性，一些糟糕的口交和另一些更糟糕的，无论如何是他不希望有旁人在场的时候。卡尔·巴拉特像一辆列车，在自己能够意识到之前就驶离了青春期，在酒吧里被叫作“年轻人”。卡尔·巴拉特耐心地等到酒保不再查他年龄的那天，用一些仓皇混乱的经历把自己完整的性欲拼凑起来，读很多诗歌，用这些来武装自己，在旅馆的落地长镜前给自己下一些站不住脚的定义。时间在加速，有人帮他踩下油门。

在那之前，卡尔·巴拉特从未吻过男孩。第一次卡尔和皮特·多尔蒂亲吻的时候，他们都醉得不轻。他对那个吻并没剩下多少印象，他也不想假装那个吻和与他所遇到的女人与他交换的吻之间有什么区别。这不是一件他们在留给彼此的备忘录上会记录的事情。这一次亲吻溜出他的脑海，如此迅捷，仿佛它不重要。在第二天醒来的时候，他的嘴唇上没有留下什么，但他的记忆告诉他有什么发生了，就像小孩在早晨醒来，能感觉到昨晚母亲曾经吻过他们的额头，或者在翻看旧相册的时候，哪一张相片角落里躲藏的回忆如一枚子弹似的穿过你的头颅。

他穿戴完毕之后点上一支烟。走到大街上的时候，他看见皮特·多尔蒂已经站在那里，眼睛没有看着任何地方。皮特看起来早就在这里了，他的身子上还挂着半截夜晚。

“这烟很糟糕。”他突然说。

卡尔吃了一惊，把烟从嘴上拿了下来又向他走近了一些。“你在这里呆多久了？”

“你无法想象地久。”皮特从卡尔手中把还在燃着的烟接过来，吸了一口，然后丢进下水道。这个男孩做了一个模糊的手势，卡尔从那个手势里明白了他要说什么：一个对昨晚的指代。卡尔·巴拉特想起了他自己弹得相当糟糕的钢琴。在那之后他们去了别的地方，他恍惚地记得一对寻常的玻璃门，除此之外没有别的。真的没有别的吗？他记得还有更多的酒，皮特像往常一样说很多话。然后呢？他的目光疑问地与皮特的相遇，那个答案就这么出现了。相册、子弹，都只是拙劣的隐喻：皮特的瞳孔里有一个吻。

“爱米打电话来过，”皮特说。“昨晚。”

“你有跟她说我们在写歌吗？”他说。“我记得她说她想听。我们还没有写完。”

皮特不置可否。“我根本没接。”

“我不知道你们俩在闹矛盾。”

“我爱她胜过爱你，”皮特·多尔蒂夸张地说，暗自偷笑了一会，“那样一个晚上不是用来接任何人的电话的。你后来睡着了。我们本来应当该死地去街上，然后像疯子一样写歌！”

“你昨晚在哪里，一直站在街上？”卡尔突然问道。

皮特的笑声收敛了一点，他看着卡尔，眼神明亮。“我在阳台上抽烟。”他说。

他们还要一两年才能真的开始组建他们的乐队。这个清晨就和其他所有特别的清晨一样，没什么特别的。后来卡尔·巴拉特回想起这件事的时候，回想到的东西往往不同。有时，他想到那天皮特确实从他的大衣里偷了他的烟。有时，他想到别的。

几年过去之后，这件事就如同流淌河流里的一滴水。他是站在原地的瞭望塔，很快就把它跟丢了。与此同时，他还跟丢了很多东西……最后失落得越来越多。那些老故事，被报纸重复了一遍又一遍：皮特的药物问题从某一天开始真正成为一个问题，争吵最终爆发，而两方中的有一个最后决定抛弃一切。有些时候，他们俩都不愿意承认这是真实发生的故事。

在那个决定被做出的夜晚，卡尔在一条偏僻的路上行走时与一个陌生人吵了一架。当她的脚步声走远之后，他最终认定自己再也坚持不下去了。他不知道接下去该怎么做，或者他还能不能拥有“接下去”这个词所拥有的那个含义。又是在夜晚，总是在夜晚，他问出了那个问题，仿佛回到十几年前，“你还在吗？”

在问完这个问题之后他就后悔了。它当然不在了。那天晚上他告诉它，他欢迎它的离开，在那之后它就再也没有回来过。他往回走的时候在想乐队的事，但他不可抑止地想起了他第一次询问那个声音的夜晚。他问，“你为什么要消失？你什么时候会消失？”而那个声音回答他，“我怎么会知道？”

“皮特走了，”卡尔说，不带希望它还能听到他，“而且是我的错。”

他究竟想说什么？你宣称把皮特·多尔蒂带给我的人是你，现在你能不能让他回来？他绝望地摇摇头，觉得自己是个傻瓜。

“你知道，”他无助地说，“我希望能回到……”

他没再继续说下去。路边小桌子前坐着的老人同情地看着他，似乎以为他喝醉了。他精疲力竭地冲着那个人笑了一下。当他回到他的住处的时候，他警觉地发现门已经开了一条缝，人造光线从那里面透出来。他小心地推开门，客厅里空无一人，他走进厨房。

皮特坐在那里，仿佛哭过很久，神志并不清楚，手上拿着一把手枪。他们瞪着彼此。“你要做什么？”卡尔问。

皮特没有真的回答他，他的目光里映着无数恐惧和脆弱。“我搞砸了。”

“把那把该死的枪放下！”

“我搞砸了，”皮特·多尔蒂摇摇头，“事情不该是这样的。”枪掉在地上。他看起来是如此崩溃，卡尔走向前去把枪拾起。这枪是哪里来的？

“你闯进了我家，皮特，”他说，心脏因为愤怒和惊讶跳得很快，“你知不知道自己在做什么？你要进监狱吗？”

“你不明白，”皮特说，还在不停地摇着头，那意思是他犯了一个永远不能挽回的大错。卡尔瞪着他，长久地瞪着他，仿佛正在拒绝一个真相。他在许多年之内都没有听见的那个声音在他的脑海中响起：

“杀了我。”

他是如此惊愕，以至于皮特对他露出了一个惨淡的微笑。“在你的脑海中的时候，”他断断续续地说，“就像在一座小礼堂里——宽阔，嘈杂，还有无穷无尽的回声……你一直没有听出那个声音是谁……”

那个声音说，也就是皮特·多尔蒂说，杀了我，因为本该如此，因为我告诉过你。

_你要是知道这都是怎么回事，你就得先杀了我……_

一颗鸟喙般的子弹，然后一切都会终结。卡尔麻木地往下望，盯着自己手中的枪。枪口像一个询问，而他无法回答那个问题。他唯一肯定的是他什么都不会做。

杀了我——

卡尔把枪远远地扔出去，扔到了房间的另一头。夜晚慢慢变得明亮，黎明正在努力地渗透进英格兰新的一天，而厨房里的灯光无动于衷。

杀了我——

他们在流理台旁坐下，一想起里士满就哭了。


End file.
